


10

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [11]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	10

Sitting on his 'nest', Ankh was looking at sleeping Eiji, thinking back on Gotou’s words. He knew that man below him sacrificed much to get him back, the problem had with it, was the word 'sanity'. What did he do exactly? Bird Greeed tried to remember everything from the time he spent as a spectral hand. It didn't get him the results he wanted, memories were mostly distorted and filled with feelings of tiredness and annoyance. Maybe he was the reason? His spectral form could’ve drained energy from Eiji in some way. Why was it bothering him so much? Yes, he didn't want to hurt him, but then again why not? What was the reason? What made him want Eiji to be safe and why did he feel so protective of others like Hina or even her brother. When has it changed from pure 'Me' to more of a 'We'? It was difficult to understand and because of constant troubles with Yummies and other Greeeds, both in the past and present, there wasn't much time to explore this 'problem' properly.  
\- Hey Ankh? Can I use those 3 hours now?   
He almost jumped when Hina’s head popped out from behind the doors. She entered the room and looked at Eiji with worried face.  
\- He’s just asleep, better make some food to refuel him later. - bird Greeed said in a rude manner but with a quieter and softer tone than usual.  
\- Yes of course, I'll go shopping when I' get back. And for now, come on, it’s time for me to properly introduce you. - the woman seemed to be more cheerful now.  
Rolling his eyes, Ankh waited for Hina to leave the room, he looked at the sleeping one for a moment and quietly closed the doors behind him. When he reached the guest room he saw them immediately: Taka was sitting on the sofa looking at large book that was nearly half his size, the boy was totally absorbed by pictures of some water birds. Lena just stood there leaning back on the same sofa acting naturally which was somewhat suspicious, even after knowing her only for a few minutes.  
\- Hey Taka, look up for a moment! - Hina snapped her fingers. The boy instantly woke up from his trance.  
\- Oh you brought the Majestic Birdman! Cool! - the boy bounced up and got near them.  
\- Maj... wh... - she wanted to laugh but one glance at Greeed’s face made her change her mind.  
\- Ahem listen up you two, this is Ankh, and he will look after you two for a few hours. Don't cause him any trouble, because he isn't as patient as Eiji.   
\- Don't worry aunt Hina I'll be good! - the boy smiled which always melted the woman’s heart, even though she knew he had his mischievous side too.  
\- I hope so and you Lena… please try not to do anything… unusual.  
\- Right – the girl crossed her arms. She looked really bored and it wasn't a good sign.  
\- I left you a small snack in the kitchen – weirdly she looked at all three of them – You can call me in case anything serious happens. But I mean it: only serious stuff. Bye! - she ran out of the room and just 2 minutes later the running engine could be heard outside.  
\- At last we have some free time – Lena stretched a bit and looked at Ankh who was clearly annoyed. - come on let’s do something fun.  
\- Or maybe just sit here for 3 hours. - he said quietly.  
\- What? Are you not in the mood because your friend is not doing so well? - she started talking in her native tongue.  
\- Friend? Heh... and how do you know that. I doubt that woman would tell you anything.  
\- Ah that’s right. Hina wouldn't. But Gotou was complaining quite a lot before we came here. He really wanted to strangle you for being such a pain – the girl laughed a bit – At least he gave you the music right?  
\- I didn't check it. - said Ankh and his disposition went from annoyed to more amused. This human chick was really different from the rest.  
\- Whaaat? That sucks. Hmm, ahh I know, come on lest go to the Fun Base, there is a stereo there and other neat stuff. You'll like it! - excitement in her voice was genuine enough for the bird Greeed to nod his head and accept the invitation. Maybe it will be easier to get in control over there.  
\- Come on Taka! I'll take your book, there’s good spot for you to read there too.  
The boy was so fascinated by Majestic Birdman that he would follow him anywhere. Lena just coughed at that sight, just so she wouldn’t laugh out loud, and got in front to show Ankh the Fun Base. What made the man almost jump out of his skin was the small boy’s palm grabbing his. In the past he would’ve been at least angry but now it was just a mild disturbance as this human chick trusted him enough to get that close.  
The girl on the other hand was more wild and unpredictable which made her an interesting companion, to some degree at least. Ankh hasn’t experienced many encounters with children before, mostly just glaring at them when they stared at him too much. Those two were so different. Meanwhile Lena took them to the basement doors, got inside first and turned on the lights. It was a spacious but cluttered place and in the middle of it stood a big table covered with a cloth.  
\- And what’s so fun about this place? - Ankh asked.  
\- Ah you don't see it yet? - the girl took the covers off of the table and dropped them on the ground. - It's a billiard table! Adults don't like me to use it alone… don't know why though. I’ll prepare it quickly!  
Taka shook Greeed’s hand.  
\- So... what kind of bird are you? - he asked.  
\- I am me... - Ankh replied since he wasn’t sure how to answer a question like that.  
\- So you're a mix of birds? Like a Phoenix? But it’s just a legend, not a real animal. And you're real. Ah and you have a hawk symbol on your jacket, so it's just like my name right?  
As any child of his age he loved blabbing a lot and surprisingly it didn't bother the Greeed that much.  
\- How do you know it's a hawk?  
\- I saw many pictures so I know! And I can't wait to learn to read so I won’t have to nag my parents to read me more! They’re not that interested in birds, can you believe it?!  
Ankh couldn't help but to smile a little. Maybe those human chicks weren't really as annoying as he thought them to be.  
\- Hey Taka look, I've made you a comfy spot to look at that over-sized book of yours!  
\- It's not over-sized! It has to be like that so I can see pictures and photos better, like colour of their eyes or all those...  
\- Ok, ok I get it, come here!  
The boy got down the stairs and sat down in the large armchair. Lena put his book down at the right angle and a few seconds later the boy was already lost in the world of wild avians again.  
\- Kid took the bait and we can play in peace now. You never tried it, did you?  
Ankh was inspecting all the colourful billiard balls, the table, the cues and had no idea what to do with them. He never studied humans hobbies, sports or other activities so it was all news to him.  
\- I think you didn't, but... well you aren't human and have bird senses, like good eyes and good coordination, right? So the basics for now are, you have to push the white ball onto the colourful ones and make them fall in one of the pockets. I'll show you – she picked up a cue, chalked it and almost laid on the table. Thrusting the cue she smacked the white ball which knocked the red ball and almost made it fall into the pocket.  
\- Oh snap! I missed it. Well I must’ve gotten out of shape. Wanna try?  
He wasn't so sure at first but eventually he took the cue.  
\- Yeah. Try to hold it more like this. Ok that’s good. Now don't put too much strength in the thrust... and woow… you did it... - the girl was pleasantly surprised.  
For the next hour they tried using different rules, cues and even play with the mushroom on the table. Ankh had to agree, he liked this game: it let him fully use his eyes , the strategy but it was also tricky with the strength control and curving the balls.  
\- Whew, I didn't have such a good game in a long time. Shintaro sucks at this and Akira is mostly away from Japan. Thanks Ankh, I needed that.  
\- Why are you thanking me? You just did what you wanted to do.  
\- Tep exactly. Sometimes I think “woow why am I like that?” But then, whatever. I like it it’s my thing, I’m not hurting anyone right? So I won’t do any pointless thinking anymore. Especially since I have more important things on my mind, like how to hide until I’ll be here legally. - she shrugged.  
\- What do you mean by that?  
\- Just that, Akira was not careful enough and hasn't checked my papers when I flew here with him. Well I knew it might get him in trouble but he never asked. It's his fault anyway, he took the bait and took me into his care. Don't take me the wrong way, he is nicest dude, but he sometimes forgets the important paper work. But I think it wouldn't work as great if I’d wanted to get out of there.  
\- You took advantage of him.  
\- Yes I did. People are savages Ankh. And I am a human.   
Bird Greeed was amused by this conversation. He was pretty sure human chick of this age shouldn't talk in such a way. Then again why should he care? The girl was fun to have around, she taught him to play this billiard thing, and gave him some relief from thinking too much, and he hasn’t even realized it before now.  
\- You are the weirdest human I've met. - he said when she was covering the table again. He grabbed half sleeping Taka and headed upstairs.   
\- I hope that’s a compliment, because you're not so ordinary either, you know. But who cares right? It's more important to have a good time and not to do too much damage.  
Ankh didn't reply to that, he just went straight to the guest room to drop the boy off there. This whole watching over the human chicks wasn't that bad, yet he knew that the near future won’t hold a lot of time for him to relax like this.  
\- Ah... Ankh? - the boy woke up and sat up rubbing his eyes. - You're going now? But we haven't talked much, and I wanted to ask some things and...  
\- Maybe next time...  
\- Yeah... maybe.  
The kid looked down and bird Greeed somehow didn't like that. Why? Who cares why, he just didn't.  
\- Hey, I'll show you something but don't tell anyone ok?  
\- O-ok!  
Ankh moved his shoulders and spread his rainbow wings. Moon shining through the window made them opalescent in a really magical way.   
\- Woah! - the boy was stunned and sat there with an open mouth even after Ankh left the room.  
\- Hey what did you do to him? I’ve never seen him like that since our trip to the Bird Sanctuary.  
\- Nothing. Just showed him my wings.  
\- You have wings?! Hey I want to see too!  
\- Next time. - he left toward the tower when he heard an engine running outside.  
\- No wait why oy...!  
\- Hey... Ankh! - Hina entered the door panting - How was it?  
He stopped on the first stair’s steps and thought for a moment.  
\- Passable - he replied and went upstairs to check on Eiji and listen to the music Lena brought him, and not to worry too much about own changes and things like that.


End file.
